User talk:Bleghh!!!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleghh!!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 04:58, December 12, 2010 haha made a blog back on the glee wiki about this. i hope people see iI AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 02:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC)t! Your right. it is lonely here. I'm going to try to make you an admin but idk how!!! im going to figure it out.............well, im going to go to bed now because It's like 11:24 pm where i live and im really really tired!!!! Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 05:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You're beurocrat or something. hey Hey i created a page check it out. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] no way! haha i'm so happy! its snowing outside where i live!!!!!!! i love it when it snows............................anyway i just woke up too! it's 9:41 where i live.Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) wow I live in missouri. i hate it. its sooooooooooooooooooooo boring!!! I cant believe its hasn't snowed where you live! i cant live without snow. Anyway, I'll brbGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) lol I have never been to texas, and yes, its okay to use "big kid" words. i dont really care. I wish i lived in like Cali. or NY. or somewhere that has a little more fun.Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hmm well, I'm in the 8th grade (which sucks) and im 13 (which also sucks. people still treat me like a kid!!!) My b-day is on March 15th and i will be 14 (i think i have told you this before................) anyway i hate most of the guys at my school. they are sooooooooooooooooooooo ugh. I'm not popular. Never have, never will. I dont even really care about that. I have the best friends though! One of my longtime bffs is starting to become more and more popular every day. It makes me feel odd.........................the rest of my friends are on the same level as me. What about you?Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 16:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ah! omg you guys look like triplets!! its awesome! my friends sometimes come on the glee wiki as anonymous users, so im not goingf to post a pic of them because they would kill me, and i dont really want to die. I'm only like 5'3 ish and I'm like one of the shortest of my friends. there are only 3 othere people smaller than me. its pretty depressing :(Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 16:19, December 12, 2010 (UTC) dance team there's no guys on the dance team at my school. wait a minute...............................whats your name?? mine is Katie. i'm really mad because i wish it was spelled katy because i love katy perry.Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 16:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Barbie! hmm.......................................you could be new new Quinn (barbie) and you could have Sam (ken). anyway i'm still for Klaine and Hevans. more Klaine though.......................................................Ugh i gtg. i have to get ready for an x-mas party :( BORING!!!!! ugh goodbye!Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 16:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Bye Hey i've to sleep now, it's past 10pm here in India, so bye seeyah tomorrow. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] hey hey! do u remember me from the gleewiki? well it's nice to see u here too... chat me im bored :\ artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 16:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hey nm hbu? i think this wiki is a GREAT idea. artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 17:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) it is text chat for not much, how about you haha artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 17:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) GOOD NEWS hey, got some heavens news for u. so i read somewhere that KLAINE is over with. spoiler below: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . So i read that blaine isn't gay, he just USED kurt so that they could defeat mckinley at sectionals. there will be a um..... klaine... kiss (ugh) and blaine says he can't do it and tell kurt the truth which means kurt will go running back to mkinley. so klaine is OVA artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 23:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) chat chat Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 22:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) chat chatGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 00:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) R U ON? IF UR ON GO ON CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 02:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) hi hi whatcha doin star9999 ImPuckyPuck 14:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) How Does this Wiki Work? Hey, I've been surfing around this Wiki for a few days, and I was wondering, how does it work? I am a potato 18:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SwimmingGleek Thanks! Thank you so much! I'll get started now! I am a potato 18:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SwimmingGleek Hello I'll try to be on chat soon. My sis won't let me use the lap top :(. --Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 21:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Banned For vandalizing Joe's page, I'm banning you for one month. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you bully/vandalize GMKL's wiki. Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 20:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. On Mar. 22, 2011 you can come back and give Mr. SL an apology. :O :O How were u banned! U dont deserve to be!!!!!!!!!! Mr.SL should be banned! Aww My bro :( Quinn Celeste Fabray You have surgery when you get your appendix out. You. Got. A. Boob. Job. 00:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC) mmkay Yep, I will. U dont deserve to be banned! Quinn Celeste Fabray You have surgery when you get your appendix out. You. Got. A. Boob. Job. 00:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :O I got banned too :O Why? :/ Quinn Celeste Fabray You have surgery when you get your appendix out. You. Got. A. Boob. Job. 00:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) oh sweet, that's awesome. erm do you have the link to the chatbox thing? so i can talk to all of you easier l-lol ThisKidLikesGlee 22:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) g GET ON get on the chat box Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 02:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :BLEGHH!!! I HAVE A GENIUS IDEA >:-) :Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 03:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up :) Babyjabba 18:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Of Course! :P Babyjabba 19:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) You can go on now they are gon this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! 12:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How ya doin'? Well, how ya doin'? I'm heaps bored. I found this Picture of Daft Punk yesterday. I found it HOT (well, Guy-Man anyway ). What do ya think? It's gonna be my avatar in for weeks. Also, have you been unbanned yet? Cuz the wiki is losing it's activity (especially this one) Finally, I'm taking back all the bashing comments I made on Hevans. So, I'll respect the fact that you ship Hevans. Sorry if that was what you would call wasting your time. Dr.Stinky 07:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) AHH IM AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW HE ISN'T TALKING TO ME MUCH. I JUST TALKED TO HIM AND HE KINDA SEEMED... SCARED ACTIVITY/LUNCH IS NEXT BE ON TONIGHT AROUND 10 AHH IK YOUR NOT ON BUT I NEED TO WRITE THIS MESSAGE OR ELSE ILL FREAK. OUT. ALOT. AHHHHHHahaahahhhhhhhhhhhhh Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 16:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC)